


Hanahaki Disease

by Cheesus_X



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesus_X/pseuds/Cheesus_X
Summary: Ah yes, it seems Lovino has caught the hanahaki disease in which a person dealing with unrequited love will sprout flowers from their lungs





	Hanahaki Disease

I saw you in the distance enjoying life with such great grace in every step you took  
Making me wonder how you displayed such a happy face in a cruel world  
I could see how your eyes burned like a ferocious green fire and contained a glorious enthusiasm  
As I submerged more into this admiration, I only emerged to be met with devastation  
You were far out of my reach as you flew to the Heavens and I watched in awe  
Although I admired you, I didn't chase after you for I was not meant to be with such an angel  
Succumbing back to reality I crumbled to the ground in almost an instant  
My insides were burning, and I was unable to breathe  
Flowers which grew in my lungs then spewed from my mouth without hesitation  
Each one was beautiful along with the red liquid dripping out  
I knew what this was and knew I couldn't stop it even if I wanted to  
So I continued to rest on the floor helplessly without a fight and let a single droplet of water roll down my face  
O' love how you wound me so squeezing my chest so tight furthermore killing me slow  
The passion I hold for you is so strong that I doubt I will live to see another day  
People surrounded me, you included, with worry on their face  
I slowly looked up at you and with a painful breath I managed to say,  
_"Ti amo, Antonio, even if you may never feel the same…"_

**Author's Note:**

> This broke me while writing ;--;  
> Also, i'm kinda spamming short fanfics by now (sorry ^-^')  
> Whether lovino died is up to whoever is reading (but i prefer to think he's alive but most likely in pain)


End file.
